


Guitarists problems

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: This problem does not pass anyone ...





	Guitarists problems

**Author's Note:**

> It was inspired by this video: https://youtu.be/CzRREsuNk5E At the moment where Paul obviously has problems with his hand.

\- Yes, to you, - Paul cursed softly, hearing Till's voice. Little time was left, for the refrain is relatively calm. But on the chorus ...

Need to check the guitar - something she went wrong. There was no time, so I had to cope on the go.

However, when for the sake of the test he struck the strings, his right hand was seized with a hard cramp. Shaking it, Paul stepped out of the back room - the room where they prepared and changed tools if something was upset. For guitarists this happens - the string may go wrong or something else.

The hand began to numb right now. Yes, and the guitar was tuned literally on the go. Because of this, Paul almost automatically played a song. Fortunately, it was written a long time ago and chords have long been learned. But the feeling of depression did not leave him. Trying to be unnoticed, he left the stage.

***

— Ty v poryadke? — zadal vopros Oliver, yedva oni vse vmeste pokinuli stsenu. Narod yeshcho skandiroval nazvaniye ikh gruppy, no Paulyu khotelos' lish' odnogo — prosto spat' zavalit'sya i do sleduyushchego kontserta ne dumat' ni o chom. — V poryadke, a chto? — Chto s rukoy? — slovno ne slysha voprosa, Oliver provol pal'tsami po kisti pravoy ruki. Paul' pomorshchilsya — konechno tak sudorogoy bol'she ne svodilo, no pamyat' usluzhlivo napomnila ob etom. — A tak zametno bylo? — Konechno, — kivnul basist, zakhodya sledom za Paulem v grimorku. Paul' ustalo snyal narukavniki i brosil ikh na stolik. Vstryakhnul rukoy. — Day pomogu. YA znayu kak snyat' napryazheniye. Paulyu zakhotelos' poshutit', chto vso normal'no, no noyushchaya bol' pritupila eto zhelaniye. V kontse-kontsov eto ved' pomoshch'. Da i zadolbala uzhe eta sudoroga. Mozhet pomogut.

Развернуть

\- Are you okay? - asked Oliver, as soon as they all left the stage together. The people still chanted the name of their group, but Paul wanted only one thing - just to fall asleep and not think about anything until the next concert.

\- Alright, but what?

\- What's wrong with the hand? - as if not hearing a question, Oliver ran his fingers over his right hand. Paul grimaced - of course it didn’t cramp anymore, but the memory helpfully reminded me of this.

\- Was it so noticeable?

“Of course,” the bassist nodded, following Paul into the dressing room.

Paul tiredly took off his sleeves and threw them on the table. Shook his hand.

\- Let me help. I know how to relieve stress.

Paul wanted to joke that everything was fine, but the aching pain dulled this desire. In the end, it’s help. Yes, and this convulsion is already sickened. May help.

A soft hand gently pressed on the center of the palm, gently massaging it. Gently, but firmly holding his palm, Oliver helped relieve pain in his hand. Paul covered his eyes - the action was calming and even put him to sleep. Oliver knew which points to press to calm, relieve pain and even put to sleep. A faint thought still fought in his brain, but it also became so insignificant that Paul forgot about it.

\- Auto party?

Paul smiled sleepily and settled on his shoulder.

Oliver smiled and sent a message to Till so that he would not wait for them. If you fall asleep, you won’t wake up.

_Well, at least it doesn’t twist, but just sleeps._


End file.
